


Finally

by BexiBlitz



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Creampie, District Attorney, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, House Entity got you covered, Light Angst, M/M, Need some lube?, Smut, They finally admit to wanting each other, Who Killed Markiplier?, beta read by my loving husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexiBlitz/pseuds/BexiBlitz
Summary: Damien and Asher had a bit too much to drink at Mark's Poker Night and finally reveal their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Original Male Character(s), Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)





	Finally

Ash giggled as Damien opened his room's door. He was over Damiens shoulder, having completely failed at walking up the spiral stairs.  
  
Damien sighed, not at all put out at the smaller man's weight, more put out the man's ability to hold his liquor.  
  


“You know you overdid it tonight Ash? Seriously how many university parties did we go to?”

Damien wasn’t really mad, he was a little more than light headed himself. Ash’s lean body, the feel of him was... distracting. Damien shook himself mentally, he couldn’t think like that. What would Ash think of him? 

“Well time to put you to bed Ash, I hope you’ll remember this tomorrow morning, when you tell me you're never drinking again”

Damien leant down to place Ash gently on the bed when suddenly Ash somehow managed to overbalance them both and Damien ended up going with him. Damien landed smack on top of the other man.

“Ash?! What are you doing?” he asked angrily, but with no heat behind the words. 

“I was trying to help you, mate. You accuse me of drinking too much after I just watched you do a full keg stand!” Damien exclaimed..  
  
Damien didn’t say anything, he was a bit more than tipsy himself after that move

“Last time you did that was like 4 years ago!” Ash giggled again remembering the night in question.

Damien still didn’t say anything. The position they were in was very… intimate. Ash’s legs had parted on the way down, and Damien was positioned just right to feel his dick against Ash’s. 

_“Shit”_ he felt his dick getting harder at the contact and he couldn’t do anything to hide it. Getting up was out of his abilities to do at the moment. 

Ash noticed of course.

“Dames, you bring a gun or are you just happy to see me?” Ash said without thinking, like an idiot. He was flustered. Having Damien on top of him like this, just like his innermost secret thoughts…

“I’m— sorry Ash, erm, I should move—” Damien made to get up and Ash immediately wrapped himself around him.

“Please don’t Dames!” He was sure it was the alcohol that was causing him to act like this. What was he thinking?! But he couldn’t stop the words, he didn’t want to stop them.

“Do you want me, Damien?” He asked with a level voice he wasn’t sure he still had in him.

Damien let out a small gasp. Ash wanted him? His perfect little District Attorney wanted him? 

Damien brought his mouth to Ash’s, kissing him tentatively. Ash moaned into the kiss, deepening it, and it was like the dam had broken. All the tension between them seemed to unravel at once, each man desperate for the other. 

Damien broke the kiss, only to pull his jacket, tie and shirt off. Ash sat up quickly, stripping his suit off too. Still in trousers, they met again, feeling each other's skin, rubbing their hard cocks against each other through the fabric. 

“Fuck, I’ve needed this, needed you for so long!” Ash said breathless from the kissing. Damiens body felt amazing, so much more than in his dreams. His sun-kissed skin was beautiful. 

Damien grunted as he broke the kiss again, this time to remove Ash’s trousers, along with his underwear. Ash’s cock sprang forth straight into the air. Damien loved how it looked, the bead of pre-cum at the slit, the flushed rosy colour of the head. He wanted to taste it. 

Damien paused. He had received oral before of course, but he had never given it. He decided to just go with his gut and see what Ash liked.

Ash was blushing, he had never had any sort of experience like this. Not even with women. He had only ever wanted Damien. He watched as Damien lowered his way down to his cock and gasped as he licked the pre cum off the slit. Damien looked up to watch as he lightly wrapped his lips round the head. Ash moaned, trying to muffle the sound to not attract any attention. 

Damien quickly unfastened his fly to let loose his own throbbing cock. He began to sink his mouth lower on Ash’s cock, seeing how much he could take into his mouth. Ash trembled as he did so, throwing an arm over his mouth to further muffle himself. Once Damien got as much in as he could, he began to move his mouth at a slow pace, his head bobbing up and down. Ash wasn’t going to last with this. The pleasure firing through his nerves was too much. The man he loved and longed for all this time was actually sucking his cock? 

“D—ames I’m not going to l—ast” he managed to get out, he felt the pleasure swell at the base of his cock, he was going to cum and Damien wasn’t stopping. 

“F—uck Damien!” He cried out as he came directly into Damiens mouth. His mind blanked as he rode his orgasm, more powerful than anything he has ever before. 

Damien wanted Ash to cum in his mouth, wanted to taste what it was like, and he was exquisite. Musky and salty. He was divine. Damien sucked every drop out of his cock, cleaning him thoroughly. 

Ash laid bare to him, a delicate flush over his skin, a light sheen of sweat and panting. He looked so beautiful. 

“Are you okay, Ash?” He asked softly. He was still hard as steel, his own pre cum leaking onto the bed covers. 

“Mmmm.” was all he got back. He smiled and moved to lie on top of Ash once more. Ash opened his eyes, seeing the swollen look to Damien’s lips. He moved so fast it took them both by surprise. He kissed him deep, not caring about the taste of his spent cock.

Damien pressed himself harder against him, revelling in the kiss. He moved his hand down between them, round to Ash’s entrance. Ash jerked in surprise and Damien stopped. 

“No, please don’t stop! I need you in me, Dames please?” Ash begged and Damien began to lightly play with the entrance, teasing the rim with his finger. Ash shuddered at the contact. 

“Do we have anything to use as a lube here?” Damien asked. Ash’s face fell as he realised he left his lube at home.

“Oh wait, here we are!” Damien said.

Sure enough, he had grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, Ash was confused, he was sure he didn’t bring any.

“Ah!” His thoughts silenced immediately as Damien had lubed up a single finger and pushed it slightly into him. 

The stretch was painful at first, but Damien waited while he adjusted to the breach. Ash quickly did and Damien moved his finger deeper in him. Ash moaned as he went, feeling all his nerves light on fire with the movements. He needed more...

“Damien, please! I need you!”

Damien moaned as he slowly withdrew his finger, it was amazed at how his ass clenched around the finger, like it was trying to keep him there. Damien poured lube onto his cock and lined up with Ash’s entrance. 

They locked eyes with a silent question. Ash nodded and Damien pushed forward.

Ash cried out as Damien pushed in. His cock felt almost too big to fit and he just had the head inside him. Damien was visibly straining to hold back, but he held there, waiting for Ash’s signal to continue or stop. 

“Keep going—” he groaned

Damien nearly growled as he pushed all the way into Ash, burying himself deep inside. There was no way he could wait now. Damien slowly withdrew again feeling his ass trying to pull him back. He thrust back in. His ass was so hot and tight, sleeving his cock so perfectly. It was pure bliss. 

Ash was speechless for once, just a litany of moans and groans as Damien fucked him hard. They were lost in each other. 

Damien grabbed Ash by the hips and stood up, still seated deep within him. He turned round to lie down on the bed with Ash on top of him.

“Ride me, Ash! I want to watch fuck yourself on me!”

Ash obliged, moving up and down on Damien’s cock, the groans and heavy breathing filling the room. Damien sat up to hold Ash against his chest, kissing him as Ash continued riding him.

“I’m going to cum, Ash—”

Ash rode him harder, Ash felt it too, a spot inside him was coiling tighter and tighter.

“Dames!” He yelled the coil finally breaking, his used cock spurting cum once again between them as Damien buried his face in Ash’s neck, and snarled. Ash could feel Damien cumming inside him, hot jet after hot jet and they both shuddered under the power of their orgasms.

Damien fell back, bringing Ash with him down onto his chest. Both breathing unevenly and covered in sweat. Damien held Ash close, not wanting to let him go. This was a perfect moment he didn’t want to end. 

He only ended it when he felt Ash was getting cold, he lifted the man off him and wrapped him in the blanket. Damien got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean themselves up. He got back in bed behind Ash, who was still enjoying the aftershocks. 

“Ash? Are you ok?” Damien whispered.

“I— think so yea.” Ash mumbled.

“Here, I brought a warm cloth for you, let me clean you up.” 

Damien managed to clean Ash up gently, seeing his cum leaking out of him sent a shot of pure lust to his cock and it twitched eagerly in response. He pushed it aside, there would be plenty of time for more. Damien got lost in thought of the places they could have their private meetings, against a wall, over his desk…

 _“Later.”_ He thought ruthlessly suppressing his arousal. 

“What’s wrong Dames, you seem tense all of a sudden” Ash asked, concern edging his voice.

“I can’t help but think of all the places I can take you in the office, is all” Damien laughed as he admitted the truth.

Ash chuckled and rolled to face him, snuggling into the man. 

“Well, we have all the time in the world for that Dames...” 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI The House summoned that Lube bottle since its a sort of entity and odd things happen in there. 
> 
> Had this idea swimming in my head for ages but never got it down until now. Hope you all like it ^^


End file.
